Restraint
Chapter Nine: Restraint The low buzzing of my alarm woke me from my deep sleep. I blinked my eyes and realized I was still in the same position I was when I went to bed; my head on Derek's chest and our fingers intertwined over his stomach. "Good morning." Derek said, rubbing my shoulder. "Not so much anymore." I mumbled, stretching my legs under the blankets. "I have to go to school." Derek chuckled. "Well think about it, Spring Break is coming soon." I smiled, "That means staying up late and sleeping in." I looked up into Derek's eyes and kissed him. But my kiss was interrupted thanks to my cousin, Katie, knocking on my door. She knocked about four times before opening it slowly. "Morning Calla." she greeted, before stopping halfway over my threshold. Due to her rapid heart rate, I take it she probably saw the reflection of me and Derek in my closet mirror. I sighed and climbed out of bed. "Yes Katie?" I asked. She looked up me and looked me over. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked. "Because normally when a girl is wearing her boyfriend's t-shirt it normally means-" I held up my hand to cut her off. "No, everything is fine. I just woke up." "Late night?" Katie smiled and raised her eyebrow. I glared at her, "How did you know what this means anyway?" I was referring to me in Derek's long, black t-shirt that fit me like a small dress. "You have got to stop hanging out with Nichole while I'm not around." "Actually, Erica and I were watching soap operas last night." Katie informed. I scoffed. "Anyway, grandma wanted me to wake you up. She's getting breakfast ready." she added. "Well tell her we'll be down soon." I told her, shutting my door. Once it was shut, I scoffed again, "Really Erica. Subjecting my twelve year old cousin to soap operas?" I asked aloud. Derek laughed, "Well girls will be girls I guess." I shot him a dirty look, he was still laying back against the headboard, his bare chest and abdomen showing. "Well who am I to judge? I started watching soap operas with my mom when I was eight." I went to my closet and dug out my white blouse with brown dots and my dark blue jeans. I threw them on the edge of my bed, then I went to my dresser to dig out a new bra and underwear. I grabbed my clothes and went into my bathroom to change. After slipping into my underwear and jeans, I took off Derek's shirt and put on my bra and blouse. I grabbed Derek's shirt and threw it at him when I walked out. "You should get dressed to ya know." I told him, walking back into my bathroom to slap on some makeup, which I needed to cover up the bags under my eyes, and a newly formed hicky on my neck, thanks to Derek last night. ---- After breakfast, me and the rest of the pack headed to the subway station that acts as our second meeting place. Nichole took Boyd and Katie to school, while Erica, Isaac, and Victoria came with me and Derek. "So again, why do we need their help?" Isaac asked, referring to Scott, Brittney and Stiles. "Because the Kanima is harder to kill than I thought, and we still don't know who it is." Derek answered. "But Calla said she knew it was Jackson." Victoria replied. "Well don't hold me to that, I did have a concussion." I told her. We all walked out of the subway car. "So what, Scott and his buddies know who the Kanima is?" Victoria asked. "They might." Derek said. "Which is why I need any one of you to get on their good side." he walked over to his trunk and unlatched it. "Hmm, Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked. "Either." Derek answered. "You know the full moon's coming." Isaac pointed out. "Trust us, we're aware of that." I said. Derek pulled out leather harnesses and chains from his trunk and held them up. "My these look comfortable." Erica giggled, holding up another harness. "I thought you said you would teach us to change whenever we wanted to." Isaac asked. "There hasn't been time." Derek answered. "But if you have to lock them us up during the full moon, that means you'll be alone against the Hunters." Isaac added. "Not necessarily." Victoria contradicted. "What do you mean by that?" Erica asked her. I put my hand on her shoulder, "See Erica," I said. "since we were born as werewolves, we've had a lot more full moons than you guys have. So Nichole, Victoria, and I can control our shifting. We'll be around in case Derek needs back up." "What about Katie?" Isaac asked. "She'll be locked up with you guys." Victoria answered. "It's her first full moon. When you turn twelve, that's when you first fully shift." "But those are still low numbers when compared to the Hunters." Isaac pointed out. "So they haven't found us." I reminded. "Yet." Isaac added. Derek locked up the trunk and walked towards the staircase by the entrance. "So let's just forget the Kanima." Isaac added. Derek stopped. "We can't!" he yelled, turning back to look at us. "Look there was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn't the lease bit afraid. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But we have to find it first." "So for the sake of argument," I interjected. "Go to school, see what Scott and Stiles know, find out who the Kanima is, and kill it." I summed up. "Sounds good, now let's go." I grabbed my leather jacket, satchel, and car keys. "Am I giving you three a ride or not?" I asked, turning to the three Betas. They all nodded and grabbed their bags. "Shotgun!" Erica called, walking ahead of Victoria and Isaac. The three Betas walked past me and exited the hideout. I walked up to Derek and grabbed his hand. "Two things I need to say before I go." I said. "One; don't scowl so much you'll get wrinkles." I pointed to my forehead. "And two; don't worry so much, you'll get gray hair." I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him. "Love you." I smiled and walked up the staircase. "Love you too, see ya after school." Derek replied. ---- I didn't turn back, but I knew he was watching me as I left. After exiting the hideout I walked the three blocks to my Uncle Ray's restaurant and found Erica, Isaac, and Victoria waiting in my car. Erica was in the passenger side and Isaac and Victoria were in the back. "Let's get going guys." I said, sliding into the driver's side and starting the car. I pulled out of the parking space and headed off towards the school. "So we're clear on the plan right?" I asked them. "Yeah," Erica answered. "We decided that I'll be the one to see what they know. I'll follow Stiles." "Good work." I nodded. ---- Soon I pulled into the parking lot and we all headed off to our classes. I casually walked to my locker and organized my books. "Apparently our old history teacher fell and broke his leg," Brittney said. "So until he can return, your dad is the teacher." I grabbed my Calculus book and binder and slammed my locker door. "You're serious?" I asked. Brittney clutched her French book and binder to her chest and nodded. "I just came from his class." she answered. I sighed and leaned against my locker. "Perfect." I whispered. Brittney stood beside me, "At least they can't do anything to us while we're on school grounds." "You seem to have forgotten that Gerard is the principal." I told her. "He's a hunter also, he could kill us if he wanted to." "Not in front of the other students and faculty." Brittney rebuked. I scoffed. "No he'll just torture us, then kill us." I said. "Way to stay positive." Brittney scoffed. I glared at her, "Just being realistic." I defended. Brittney looked at me. She reached for the collar of my jacket and yanked it down. "What the hell is that?" I immediately covered up the hicky on my neck with my hand. "It's nothing." I answered, readjusting my jacket. "Really?" Brittney asked again. "It looks like a hicky to me." I rolled my eyes. "Why is it you have to bring up my relationship in every conversation we have?" I asked her. Brittney scoffed. "Because I worry about you." she answered. "Well don't, I can take care of myself." I told her and turned to walk to my next class. "Cal, wait!" Brittney grabbed my arm, just as Gerard walked by. "Good morning girls." he greeted, smiling at us. "Morning principal Gerard." Brittney returned the smile. So did I. "You two had better get to class, you don't want to be late now." he walked away from us. "Something about him creeps me out." Brittney whispered. "I agree." I whispered back. ---- We just shrugged it off and walked to our classes. "Talk later?" Brittney asked, standing by her classroom door. I nodded, "Sure. See ya." I continued towards my Calculus class. Once I approached the door, an all to familiar cologne scent caught me dead in my tracks. I peeked around and saw that my grandfather was my math sub. I gasped and leaned against the wall, "This is really, fucking perfect." I growled in a whisper. "Something the matter Cal?" Isaac asked, walking up to me. I grabbed his collar and held him against the wall. "Look in there and you'll know what's the matter." I told him. Isaac shrugged his shoulders and peeked around me. "All I see is an old man that isn't the normal one." "Exactly." I said. "Meet my grandfather." Isaac looked at me, shock in his eyes. "That's your grandfather?" he asked. "Yeah. One of the most talented, and sadistic, hunters that has ever lived." I answered. "This is great, and my dad is still subbing for history." "Great." Isaac sighed. I nodded. "At least on the bright side, since we're at school, he can't shoot us." "Way to think positive." Isaac patted my shoulder. "It's the only thing keeping me sane right now." I admitted. "Get to class, and tell the others to be careful." "Well do." Isaac said. "You do the same." ---- I nodded and took a deep breath. I exhaled and walked into class and took my seat. The bell rang shortly after. "Hello students, I'm Michael Harris, your substitute." he introduced. "It looks like everyone is here so let's get started." he turned around and picked up a stack of papers, which I guess were our tests that we haven't finished yet. Michael cleared his throat, "Calla." he said. "Yes?" I answered. I slowly stood up and walked up to him. "Could you pass these out to everyone?" he asked, handing me the test stack. I took them and nodded, "Of course." I turned around and passed them out to everyone. Once that was done, I sat back down and worked on finishing mine. My heart raced a bit, but I tried not to focus on my grandfather's presence. Instead I just focused on finishing my test, which I only had a few questions left anyway. When I was on the second to last question, faint sounds of fighting caught my ear. It sounded like a fight coming from the boys' locker room. I quickly answered the last two questions and turned my test in. I then watched the clock and waited for the bell to ring. Five minutes later, it did. "Have a good rest of your day." Michael called as we all walked out of class. ---- I scanned the halls and found Brittney waiting for me, I ran up to her. "You heard it too, didn't you?" she asked. "Hell yeah, it's kinda hard not to miss." I answered. We both then bolted down the hall to our lockers. Once our stuff was up, we ran to the locker room areas. ---- Once we arrived there, the boys' locker room door flew open and Scott and Jackson were fighting. Erica and Stiles tried pulling the two boys apart. I shoved past Stiles and helped Erica restrain Jackson, while Brittney helped Stiles. "Let go of me you stupid bitch!" Jackson growled and backhanded me, pushing me to the ground. Just then, Mr. Harris came upon the scene and stopped it. "What the hell is going on!?" he screamed aloud. He looked around at all of us and motioned around us. "All of you, detention at 3:00." I stood up and felt my cheek, from the pain, I could tell it was already beginning to bruise. Harris told us all to get back to our classes, and we did. ---- The bell rang to dismiss school. I went to my locker only to find Victoria waiting for me. "Hey Cal." she called. "What happened to your cheek?" I sighed. "Jackson backhanded me earlier." I answered, putting all my homework in my satchel. I took out my keys and handed them to Victoria, "Can you pick up Katie? Erica and I are gonna be stuck in detention." Victoria took my keys and scowled. "Oh, sucks for the two of you. What happened?" "Wrong-place, wrong-time kinda deal." I said, shutting my locker door. "I'll text Derek and let him know, but other than that see ya." Victoria smiled and walked off towards the front entrance. ---- "This is gonna be a long hour." Erica groaned, walking up to me. "No joke." I agreed, walking with her to the library. I dug out my phone and sent a message to Derek, I sent, 'Wrong-place/wrong-time deal, Erica and I are stuck in detention. See ya around 4-ish, love ya'. We found the rest of our peers and headed into the library. "We can't be in detention together." Jackson stated. "I have a restraining order against those two." he pointed to Scott and Stiles. "Fine, you two over here." Harris pointed to a table closer to the desk. Stiles and Scott sat there. Erica, me, and Brittney sat at the table next to theirs, which was also across from where Allison, Jackson, and Matt sat. I dug out my BioChem homework and began working on it, trying to make the time go by a bit faster. I faintly overheard Scott's and Stiles' conversation. From what I gathered, they were trying to discuss about whether or not to kill Jackson, or save him. "Hey Erica." I whispered. She looked up at me, "Yes?" she asked. "Did you ever find out from Stiles who the Kanima is?" I asked her. She nodded. "It wasn't your concussion talking. You were right, it was Jackson." I smiled and nodded. "There's something else you two should know about the Kanima." Brittney said, looking up from her Economics homework. "What is it Brit?" I asked. "According to the Bestiary, the Kanima is referred to as a weapon of vengeance." she answered. "It also states that, unlike like the werewolf, who seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks a master." "So…" Erica began. "Someone is controlling him." I finished. Brittney nodded, "We don't know who just yet." By 'we' she of course meant her, Stiles, Scott, and Allison. About ten minutes into detention, Jackson got up and ran out, Harris following him. "No one leaves their seats." he ordered. ---- As soon as he left, Scott and Stiles jumped out of their seats and joined us. Stiles sat next to Erica in that open chair while Scott dragged his chair and sat next to Brittney. "Stiles said you know something about how Jackson's parents died?" Scott asked Erica. "Maybe." was her answer. "So talk." Scott demanded. Erica glanced at me and I nodded. She put down her notebook. "It was a car accident." she said. "My dad was insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen." "So not is Jackson rich now, but he'll be even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked. Erica nodded. "There is something seriously wrong with that." Stiles added. Erica pulled out her laptop, "I can try and find the insurance report in my dad's inbox." she said, typing on the keypad, "He keeps everything." "So what does the death of Jackson's parents have to do with him being the Kanima?" I asked. Brittney pulled out her cell phone, "Allison sent me the translation, I'll show you." she said, skimming through her saved messages. "Here we go. Read this." Brittney handed me her cell phone and I read the translation. It read 'Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it'. "Okay, so you think the unresolved issue is Jackson's parents?" I asked, handing Brittney her cell phone back. "That's a theory." Brittney answered. "So who could be controlling him?" I asked. "That's the thing, we're not really sure who." Scott answered. Scott was then paged over the intercom to report to the principal's office. "We'll keep you updated." Brittney said as Scott walked out. ---- A few minutes later, Jackson walked back into the library with Harris close behind. Erica also found the insurance report. "Got it." she said to us. "What does it say?" Brittney asked. "It says, 'Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It happened on Route 23 past mile marker 2 off Old Deacon Road in Beacon Hills. Apparently, skid patterns suggested that the car swerved suddenly and the driver lost control. Both the driver and passenger were DOA at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.'" "Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles informed. Me, Erica, and Brittney looked at him, then exchanged glances. "Okay so how could that happen?" Brittney asked. "If his mom was dead a day before he was born." "It's not impossible." I answered. "They probably delivered him by a caesarian section to save his life." "A what?" Stiles asked. "A C-section you moron." I answered him. "The doctors cut open his mother's stomach and took him out before he lost all of his oxygen." I elaborated, "It's actually plausible to deliver a baby when its mother is dead or dying. You just need to do it really fast." "Okay smart ass." Stiles rolled his eyes. ---- Once 4:00 rolled around, Harris began packing up his stuff, as did the rest of us. "Oh, I'm sorry." Harris chuckled. "Yes I'm leaving, but none of you are." he placed his hands on the carts of books, "You can leave after your done with the re-shelving." Harris smirked. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Harris chuckled as he left the library. "I now officially hate that guy." Stiles vented. I sighed and put my books back in my satchel. All of us grabbed handfuls of books and re-shelved them. ---- Scott returned to the library and Stiles filled him in on what Erica told us. Matt and Jackson were re-shelving about four rows from me, Erica, and Brittney. "This is gonna take forever." Brittney groaned. "Tell me about it." I agreed. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and it was another message from Derek. It read 'It's 4:30 where are you?' I replied with, 'Stuck re-shelving library books. Be there soon, I hope'. I went back to re-shelving them, trying to go as fast as I can. ---- Suddenly I got the strangest feeling. "Do you guys feel that?" I asked. "Girls!" I heard Scott scream. On instinct my fangs elongated, as did my claws, and my eyes changed to gold. The same happened with Erica and Brittney. Something jumped above us and broke the overhead lights, sending glass raining down on us. "Be on the lookout!" I yelled to them. We backed up, then suddenly Erica screamed. I spun around and watched her fall. I spun back around me and was kicked in the stomach by Jackson, who was in a half-state of transforming. I landed on the table and felt my ribs crack. When I looked up, I saw Brittney was thrown sideways and landed on one of the carts. I growled and tried to jump Jackson, who just threw me aside, but I landed on my hands and feet. Brittney stood beside me. We watched as Jackson grabbed a of chalk and began writing on the chalkboard. He looked like he was dazed or something. The message he wrote was very frightening, 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you'. He then jumped out the window and was gone. I receded my fangs and claws and blinked, walking forward. Stiles ran behind me and picked up Erica, who was spazzing wildly. "Erica?" I asked. "I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said. "What?!" I exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "Erica? Sweetie?" I tucked hair out of her face and behind her ear. "What's wrong with her?" Brittney asked. I shook my head, "I don't know." I answered. "After she got the bite, her epilepsy stopped. She hasn't had a seizure since turning." I tried helping Stiles hold her steady. "This shouldn't be happening." Brittney rubbed my shoulder, trying to soothe me. "We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said. "Derek." Erica choked out. "To Derek." "Is that the best idea?" Brittney asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, Derek will know what to do." I locked eyes with Stiles, "Hand her to me." "Cal-" Stiles tried to say, but I reached for Erica. "Face it Stiles, you can't carry her like this." I grabbed Erica and she slung her arms around my neck. "You're gonna be okay sweetie." I turned to Brittney, "Take our bags and follow us to the lair." "Sure thing." Brittney replied. I stood up and hurried out of the library with Brittney, Scott and Stiles. ---- As soon as I was out of the library I bolted to the front doors, using every ounce of my power into my speed. I leaped over the stairs and once was near the doors, pushed them open with my back. "Where's your jeep Stiles?" I asked. When I turned around, Stiles took a big breath from his inhaler. He pointed to his jeep and I ran to it. Brittney ran right behind me to her Honda. She slid into the driver's side and waited till we were all in Stiles' jeep. I was in the back, holding Erica. "Where is this hideout of yours anyway?" Stiles asked, backing out. "You know where Ray's BBQ grill is?" I asked him. Stiles nodded. "Park there. Three blocks down is the entrance, I'll show you when we get there." Stiles put his foot to the gas and sped out of the parking lot, Brittney was right behind us in her Honda. ---- Stiles found a parking space near my uncle's restaurant, Brittney parked right beside him. "Get out, hurry." I told him. Stiles and Scott both jumped out of the jeep. I climbed out of the back, handing Erica to Stiles as I jumped out. Once I was, I took Erica back. "Follow me." I told them. I turned to the back alley and ran. I found the old, cast-iron door that was the entrance. "Open it." I told Stiles, who did. He turned the knob and pushed it open. ---- I shoved past him and ran down the stairs. "Derek!" I called. "Derek!" "What?" Derek asked, from the bottom of the stairs. I jumped to him, holding Erica tightly. "It's Erica, something's wrong with her." She was still seizing in my arms. Derek took her and we headed to the subway car. Stiles, Brittney and Scott followed us. We all crowded into the car. "Hold her up!" Derek ordered Stiles. "What's going on?" Stiles asked, holding Erica upright. "Is she dying?" "She might be, I don't know." Derek answered. He grabbed Erica's arm, "Which is why this is gonna hurt." he twisted her arm and broke it, causing Erica to scream in pain. "A broken arm!" Brittney exclaimed. "How is that gonna help?" "It'll trigger the healing process." Derek answered. "I still need to get the venom out." he added, "This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek twisted Erica's arm. Blood poured out onto the newspaper floor, Erica screamed in pain. Once she stopped, she gasped for breath. She turned her head onto Stiles' shoulder. "Stiles," she mumbled, "you make a great Batman." her eyes then closed. I sighed in relief. "Now what?" Brittney asked. I took off my jacket and walked to an old seat. I folded my jacket into a rectangle and laid it down, "Stiles, lay her down here." I ordered. Stiles nodded and carefully lifted Erica onto the seat, resting her head on my jacket. "Thanks sis." she mumbled, smiling. I smiled back at her. "Calla." Derek called my name and motioned for me to follow him. "Stay here Stiles." I told him. "Not to worry about that." Stiles joked. ---- I walked away and ran to Derek's side. We both walked out, with Scott and Brittney following us. "So you know who it is?" Scott asked Derek, once we all were out of the subway car. Derek sat down on one of the old tables. I stood next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Scott and Brittney stood in front of us. "Jackson." Derek answered. "You just wanted Erica to confirm it." Brittney replied. "Just to make sure we had the right person." I defended, leaning into Derek, who had his arm wrapped around my waist. "I'm gonna help you stop him, as part of your pack." Scott said. Derek and I exchanged glances and looked at Scott, who was serious. "Calla, can I talk to you?" Brittney asked, motioning towards the stairs we entered from. "Yeah." I answered. I slid my arm from Derek's shoulders and gently squeezed his hand before I left and followed Brittney. ---- Once we were near the stairs, I asked, "What do you want to talk about." Brittney sighed, "I'm with Scott on this one." she answered. "I'll join you as well." I was shocked. "But, only to help save Jackson, not kill him." Brittney added. "To be honest, I don't think Jackson can be killed, well as the Kanima anyway." I admitted. "Still, we at least need to try and save him." Brittney said. I sighed, "Fine. Do you have an idea for that by chance?" "Scott might." Brittney answered. "Let's go then." I walked back towards Scott and Derek, with Brittney right beside me. ---- "I'm with Scott on this one." Brittney said, as we re-joined the guys. "I vote to save Jackson." "But we're only joining on one condition." Scott added. "We're going to catch him, then try and save him." "And?" Derek asked, pressing the issue. "And we do it my way." Scott finished, staring at us. "As long as it doesn't get any of us killed, I'm all in for it." I said. "What about you Derek?" He sighed and took my hand, "Agreed." was all he said. "Alright then, now all we need is a plan." I said. Brittney and Scott exchanged glances, as did me and Derek. Something told me that this was going to be everything but easy. But as long as we have a set plan in motion, we should be fine. :::::::::::::::::: Chapter10: [[Moonlight Madness] Category:Fanfiction